


Whenever you're around

by heyhay13



Series: SouMako Week [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, Post-Graduation, SouMako Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhay13/pseuds/heyhay13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Move in with me Makoto.” </p>
<p>Prequel to You light me up inside, how Sousuke and Makoto's relationship started <3 For SouMako Week Days 3 and 5!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever you're around

**Author's Note:**

> So I combined the prompts for SouMako week days 3 and 5, Post Graduation + Confession =D

“Move in with me Makoto.” The brunette looked up at him, startled by the sudden request. They were sitting in Sousuke’s apartment, anatomy and English notes and text books scattered around the two boys. Midterms were approaching and while Makoto helped Sousuke with their anatomy class, he still needed the other’s help in English as it was one of his worst subjects. As a result, the brunette had spent most of the past week on Sousuke’s bedroom floor studying with him.

                “W-what??” Makoto asked with a nervous laugh, thinking Sousuke had to be joking, but something about the raven haired boy’s tone told him that wasn’t true.

                “You’re practically living here anyways. Plus my apartment is closer to the university than yours. I need a roommate to split the cost with, so you should move in with me.” Sousuke reasoned, still looking down at his notebook as he wrote something down.

                “But-I mean, what about Haru or-?”

                “I live closer to Nanase than you too” Sousuke cut in.

                “But-“

                “Do you really not want too that badly?” He asked, teal eyes finally looking up at him. Makoto blushed brightly

                “No! That’s not what I meant!” He defended quickly, nervously pushing his glasses up. He would love to move in with him, to get to see him every day. Makoto wanted to know all of Sousuke’s weird habits and random quirks, but that’s what made him worry about living with him at the same time. He was terrified of what would happen if Sousuke found out that his feels towards him were… well, a bit more than friendly. “B-But why do you want _me_ to be your roommate?” He asked.

                “Well, I think we’d make a good pair. You can’t cook to save your life, but I can and I don’t mind making enough to feed us both. Plus I hate cleaning but for some reason you love it. It’s a good trade off.” Sousuke told him with a chuckle and Makoto felt his chest tighten up at the sound. “And… well I like have you around. You’re pretty much the best thing that’s happened to me since I moved to Tokoyo…” he added looking away from the brunette as he said it but Makoto was smiling to himself to hear Sousuke say it.

                “I… I think I would like that.” Makoto admitted, feeling his heart flutter a little when Sousuke looked back up at him with _that_ smile. “I’m sure I could get some help from Haru and stuff to move my things here.” He added.

 

                He was never so wrong. Haru was absolutely no help. Three weeks later they had brought Sousuke’s car and loaded in full of all Makoto’s things. The smaller raven hair boy was still bitter about Makoto moving. He and Sousuke didn’t get along and he didn’t like the idea of Makoto living with the guy. Eventually he had been convince to at least accept it when Makoto practically begged him to help him move, but he still wasn’t all that supportive.

                Makoto sighed, wiping his forehead after pulling the last box into the back of the car. Maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to invite Haru as he was pretty sure the swimmer had spent more time glaring at Sousuke than anything else. Surprisingly though, Sousuke had hardly bothered with the boy, appearing to be in a really great mood despite having to spend his morning around Haru.

                “I think that’s everything” Makoto announced as he carried the box it and put it in his new room. Looking around he saw Sousuke and Haru both working to unpack things and he smiled to himself. “ _This is really happening…”_ he thought fondly.

                 “Should we take a break?” he asked them when he glanced at the time, seeing that they had been working all morning on getting everything here and unpacked.

                “Sure, lunch?” Sousuke asked, straightening up from the box full of books he had been unpacking.

                “I’ll cook.” Haru said promptly as he stood up as well.

                “It’s my kitchen, you don’t know where anything is.” Sousuke replied. Haru looked over and him with a glare.

                “I can handle it.” He said back and Sousuke sighed.

                “Fine, suit yourself, but I don’t have mackerel” he told the swimmer as he started walking out of the room. Haru made a disappointed sound but went off to the kitchen anyways. Sousuke looked up at Makoto as he left, chuckling a little. “Let’s hope he knows how to cook things other than that damned fish” he said.

                “He does, he just doesn’t like to unless he has too,” Makoto said with a smile, glancing back over at the door.

                “Well while he does that, I’ll just finish this box. How does it look so far?” Sousuke asked and the brunette looked back over to the self of things that the other was working on.

                “I think it looks great,” Makoto told him as he started walking over to him. “This room is gre-!” he started when his foot caught on one of the many things scattered on the floor, sending him toppling into Sousuke with a rather un-manly yelp of surprise. The taller boy caught him, but the both ended up falling on the floor, Makoto landing on top of him.

                “You okay?” Haru called from the kitchen.

                “Yeah, just tripped!!” Makoto said back, then looked down at Sousuke quickly. “I am so sorry!” He apologized quickly. “Did I hurt your shoulder?” the brunette asked a moment later, relieved when Sousuke smiled up at him.

                “I’m fine, are you okay? You’re the one that fell over.” He said and that’s when Makoto noticed that Sousuke had his arms wrapped around him and they were still right up against each other. He felt his face flush but he didn’t make a move to pull away.

                “I-I’m fine, but I think my glasses fell off somewhere.” He managed to say, glancing around. Sousuke spotted them first. He sat up a little, moving Makoto up with him as he picked up the frames. His teal eyes looked over them for damage before he reached up and slid them back onto Makoto’s face. The brunette could feel his ear tips practically burning as Sousuke’s hands slid past his cheeks and through his hair in the process.

                “Better?” Sousuke asked, looking down into his green eyes now, a hand lingering on the edge of his glasses. It took Makoto a moment to realize he had said something.

                “M-Much.” He said softly as he felt Sousuke’s hand move back into his hair and lightly pulled him closer. He didn’t put up any resistance as he was drawn in, his heart pounding in his chest as Sousuke pressed their lips together. Makoto quickly leaned in closer to him, wanting more but he stopped himself. Pulling back, he looked up at Soususke.

                “W-What was that for?” he asked, a little breathless.

                “Maybe I’m just really happy you decided to move in with me.” The taller man replied with a tender smile.

                “Yeah, me too.” Makoto told him, nervousness melting away as Sousuke’s hand brushed through his hair slowly. With a gently tug, Sousuke pulled him close again and kissed him for the second time. Makoto leaned into his touch, pressing their chests together as one of his own hands went up Sousuke’s arm.

                “Lunch is- Oh.” Haru suddenly said and Makoto jerked back, looking up at his friend, his face bright red. Haru didn’t look all that bothered by, just a little stunned it as his bright blue eyes looked over the two of them. “Well. That explains a lot.” He stated.

                “Haru! Wait- What does that even mean??” Makoto said quickly as both he and Sousuke got up. Sousuke just looked smug about Haru’s surprise.

                “Nothing. Lunch is ready, come on.” Haru said again before walking back to the kitchen. Makoto sighed, embarrassed that Haru had walked in on that. He looked up to Sousuke, who smiled and him and soon the two of them started laughing.

                “Come on Makoto, it’s your first meal in our new home” Sousuke said, leading him out of the room.

                “ _Our home…”_ He thought happily before following Sousuke out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what happened to Day 2, I actually did a drawing for that... http://heyhay13.tumblr.com/post/100037827774/so-this-soumako-sketch-started-as-a-cute-little which may lead to a fic later! Also, I'll probably due the prompt for day 4 (birthdays/family) tomorrow =)


End file.
